The night the magic went bad
by EmoChickOfDeath
Summary: With a single drunken mistake America could change all the countries forever...  I know I suck at summaries...     WARNINGS: Rape, Lemons, Language, Yaoi, Abuse and alcohol.  Lots of pairings, see inside for full list.
1. America X England

AN: This was kinda difficult for me to write for some reason… I don't know how I'm going to survive the Germany and Italy chapter… Ah well!

**WARNING**: Rape, Yaoi, Abuse, Alcohol, and LEMON (for those of you who don't know, a lemon is a sex scene. XD)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own these characters! They are not mine! Just the writing and idea!

Pairings list:

GermanyXItaly

AmericaXEngland

RussiaXChina

TurkeyXGreece

FranceXCanada

Romano XSpain

SwedenXFinland

AustriaXPrussia

JapanXKorea (let me know if you have any better ideas for Japan)

LithuaniaXPoland

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Gah! America, stop this!"

"Shut the fuck up!" The American's hand few out and struck the Englishman on his right cheek, the blow lacked accuracy but had more power than normal behind it. Arthur looked up in shock and whimpered at his former charge's glare of drunken anger.

"W-what…?" His eyes went wide as they filled with tears of pain and betrayal.

"Stop whimpering... I thought you had more pride than that." The younger blond growled disdainfully.

"W-why Alfred…?" He couldn't understand why his lover was being like this… He had gotten drunk before and he usually wanted sex when that happened, but he'd never been this bad before.

"I just want sex…" Al smirked, his eyes almost seemed to be glowing in the darkness as he grabbed the collar of his "older brother" and pulled him forward into a bruising kiss. England struggled against the younger male as he was pushed back against the bed, the younger's larger body trapping him there. Arthur cringed at the taste and smell of alcohol that seemed to be ingrained in the younger blond.

Their tongues did a sloppy dance that the elder tried multiple times to break but the younger held him there. Finally he broke the kiss and England gasped for air clean of the stench of alcohol, and with the other blond so close, that was difficult to come by.

America smirked lustfully at the elder man, sliding said blonde's shirt up, exposing his fairly pale but toned chest. He licked his lips at the sight. He suddenly dipped down and began licking and nipping harshly on the exposed skin, leaving bruises.

England knew he had to stop his younger now, because if he went inside him when he was like this he was likely to rip England open.

"Al… Stop, please…" The older blond begged, then suddenly gasped as he was grabbed roughly through his pants and his lover growled threateningly.

"What did I tell you…?" When the other tried to speak he squeezed harshly, eliciting a yelp from the other. He waited for a moment and when the elder seemed to have gotten the message he released the front of his pants before sliding his hand inside. England's green eyes went wide as he stifled a startled gasp and his eyes quickly shut again.

The superpower smirked as his hand ghosted over the other's semi-hard dick, teasing the elder before he ripped the other's pants and boxers off harshly.

He flipped the smaller blond over, his bare ass in the air, before taking out his own fully erect cock.

"N-no…" Arthur whispered, his eyes wide with fear as he watched his "brother" line himself up with his completely dry and un-prepared hole. He grabbed the sheets, trying to pull himself away from the younger male, and actually succeeded. He felt the grip slide from his hips and he quickly got off the bed, making a dash for the door. He didn't make it very far though, before he felt a weight drop on his back and he hit the floor.

"No! Please Alfred! Stop!"

He made one last effort to get through to his lover, but his plea fell on deaf ears. Suddenly fiery pain shot up his spine, he felt like he was being ripped in half, and he screamed. He hadn't screamed like this ever before. He felt like his body, mind, soul and heart were being ripped to pieces. He couldn't believe Al would do this, it wasn't like him. No matter how drunk, or how mad he had gotten he had never so much as struck England before.

The green-eyed blond felt hot tears burn his eyes before they burned trails of pain, betrayal and anger down his cheeks.

He wasn't thinking as in the midst of the pain and anger he silently wished that he wasn't alone, that somewhere, someone else was feeling his pain.

A lone star fell from the sky and burst, shedding its magic on the world.

England would get his wish.

* * *

><p>AN: Not bad for a first chapter… At least I don't think so… anyway, please review and let me know what you guys think!<p>

The next chapter will probably be Germany and Italy… or Russia and China… idk…


	2. Turkey X Greece

AN: Ok! I didn't want to do ItalyXGermany or RussiaXChina yet so I decided to do GreeceXTurkey! Yay! Lol.

Sadly, I still don't own these characters… :'(

**WARNING**: Rape, Yaoi, Abuse, and lemon

**Chapter 2**

Turkey hummed to himself as he stared out his window, he couldn't sleep. He tried many times but couldn't for some reason… "Fuck!" he rolled over, trying a different position, laying there for a minute before giving up. "Ah screw it!" he exclaimed storming out of bed and down the hall to his kitchen.

He lived alone, him and Greece had never really seen the point of living together, they fought so often they would end up living alone most of the time anyways. Besides, they knew they could go to each other if they had problems or wanted sex. It was a relationship, just a very casual one. Even though it was casual, they were still really close, they knew many of each other's secrets and even some of each other's languages. Their relationship was a bit fucked up…

He stepped onto the cold tile of his kitchen and walked over to the sink, grabbing a glass from the dish drainer, he filled it.

"Fuck…" The Turkish man muttered, letting his thoughts wander as he sipped the cool liquid. His thoughts soon turned toward a certain brunette; his adorable, carefree smile, his little curl that stuck out from his hair so adorably, and his body, his sexy, sculpted body that was so much more muscular than would be expected of someone that lazy. The mask-wearing male shivered slightly as he thought about that body sweating and flushed beneath him, panting and moaning in pleasure. He could almost feel the other's body, taste him, smell him, feel his muscles contract and expand writhing beneath him… "Damn it…" he cursed when he looked down and realized he was getting hard. "Damn bastard…" he mumbled affectionately, setting his glass in the sink and starting back towards his room, his thoughts still full of the cat-loving Greek man.

Suddenly a flash of bright light blinded him and he fell to the floor. After the light slowly died away he stood, his posture rigid and his once golden eyes burned a brilliant sky blue.

(At Greece's house)

The brunette sighed happily in his sleep, a calm, contented smile on his lips. He dreamed of many beautiful and pleasant things, lost in his own world. One of his cats was curled up in the curve of his stomach, a beautiful calico with white paws and a black chest. She purred happily, nestling into his warmth, her tail wrapped around her body, the tip settled lightly on her nose.

Her bright green eyes snapped open at a noise from downstairs, she slowly got up, her hackles raised, a low growl came from deep in her throat. The young country blearily opened his eyes when she hissed and he looked over at her.

"What's wrong Athena?" he asked sleepily, softly placing a hand on her orange and brown back. She ignored him, her growl occasionally slipping into a hiss before sliding back. He realized she was staring at the door and he was suddenly wide awake. He heard soft footsteps approaching his door and he quickly reached for the dagger he keeps in his nightstand.

He slid into a crouch, waiting for the person to open the door. He sucked in a breath as the doorknob turned slowly and swung open. His shoulders sagged and he almost laughed with relief when he realized it was just Turkey.

"Dear Zeus, Sadiq… You nearly scared the crap out of me…" He slouched down and returned the dagger to it's spot in the top drawer, before looking up to see his "boyfriend" standing rigidly near the door. He looked on, confused when he saw the other slowly close and lock the door, his hair hiding most of his face that was missing it's usual white mask. "Sadiq… Are you alright…?" he asked slowly, now slightly wary of the other.

"I'm fine Heracles…" The elder country slowly started towards the younger, his steps and position making him seem slightly predatory.

"Ok… but you're kinda freaking me out right now…" Greece slid back a little bit on his bed, Turkey's posture and tone of voice had everything in him, screaming at him to run, but he trusted his almost boyfriend, they'd been through a lot together.

"I'm sorry… I was just thinking about you, and had the sudden desire to see you…" By now he had gotten to the edge of Heracles' bed and he kneeled on it, slowly making his way towards the younger country.

"Sadiq…" The younger country almost whined, slightly scared at what the other might be thinking. At the sound of Heracles' pleading voice, Sadiq's last bit of sanity broke and he pounced onto the younger, pinning him down. "Gah! Wha-?" he was cut off by the elder brunette's mouth connecting with his. They both moaned into the kiss and Turkey ground his hips against Greece's and the younger whimpered when he felt the other's obvious arousal.

"T-Turkey… please calm down…" Greece managed to pull his mouth away and beg to the other, but whimpered when the elder brunette bit his neck harshly. "Lütfen durun!" Turkey paused hearing his partner's voice pleading with him in his own language.

"Yapamam…" He almost growled his response and the younger shrunk back, his eyes wide in confusion and slight fear, then they narrowed.

"Yes you can." He said fiercely, glaring as he tried to push the elder away.

"I really can't…" For the first time since he'd entered the room Greece saw his partner's eyes and he gasped. They weren't the warm golden brown he was expecting; they were a cold, hard, sky blue.

"W-what…? Your eyes…" Greece reached his hand up to cup his lover's face, before he was grabbed and unceremoniously tied to the bed with ropes. _When did he grab those…? _He thought as he suddenly felt hands lifting his shirt. "Stop!" He writhed on the bed trying to kick Sadiq away, one of his feet connected with the elder brunette's stomach, pushing him off the bed. This simply angered the Turkish man and he slid back onto the bed with a smile that sends shivers down the Greek man's spine. _Oh shit… now I pissed him off… fuck… He's never nice when he's mad… _He suddenly coughed violently as the older man's fist connected with his stomach.

"I was going to be nice about this… but now I think I'll be nice and rough…" He smirked as he grabbed the younger's feet and tied them to the bed as well. He slid up to the boy's torso and kissed him again, but this time it was rough and it felt so different from what he was used to, it scared him.

Greece struggled against the bonds, but they didn't give him any slack, they were tied too tight. He was starting to need air, but Turkey didn't seem to plan on separating anytime soon so he struggled more violently. Finally the Turk pulled back and smirked as the younger man gasped for air.

"Γαμήσου…" He growled at the larger country.

"Oh… now that's not very nice…" Turkey grinned as he roughly grabbed the front of the smaller brunette's pants, causing said man to gasp. "Especially when I've got so much power over you right now…You should be sucking up to me instead of bad mouthing me…" He slid his hand that wasn't preoccupied with the younger's pants, up to his neck, wrapping it around and applying a small amount of pressure. Greece's eyes widened, _He wouldn't…_ Hewas quickly proved wrong when Turkey applied even more pressure, cutting off part of his air-flow.

Heracles suddenly felt a tremor of fear run through his body, he had never been scared of this man since he had become his lover, but now it felt like he was back to being the man's bitch… Back when he was under the cruel man's rule… The look in his changed eyes, lustful and filled with cold amusement, being tied to the bed in a very compromising position and the fact that he was slowly strangling him all reminded him painfully of that place in his past.

"Παρακαλώ…" Greece whimpered out his plea, then realized he had said it in Greek. "Please…" he repeated.

"Please what? My küçük yavru kedi…" Turkey smirked as he licked the shell of his lover's ear and began massaging the front of his pants, making said man gasp.

"Please stop…" Heracles pleaded, he was freaked out and didn't know what was going to happen and was pretty sure he didn't want to know.

"I already told you I can't, and frankly now, I don't want to…" Sadiq grinned at his frightened partner and applied a little more pressure to the man's neck, making him choke slightly.

"N-no…" The younger country couldn't think straight, all he knew was he was scared and the man above him was responsible.

"Sh… It's alright küçük yavru kedi… There's no need to fret…" He whispered into the frightened male's ear. "I'm just going to fuck you senseless, and maybe bruise you a little bit, it's not like I'm going to kill you or anything…" He pulled back and his now blue eyes glittered dangerously as he said this, making the smaller brunette shudder. "But if you put up too much of a fight, I might change my mind about that last bit…" The look in his eyes told the man beneath him that he was completely serious, and he felt himself begin to shake.

Suddenly the larger brunette slid the hand that had been massaging into the smaller's pants and grabbed his semi-erect cock.

"N-Ah! Sadiq!" Greece moaned his lovers name as he felt pleasure shoot up his spine. He soon moaned more as said man began stroking him, knowing exactly what to do to give him the most pleasure. They were lovers after all.

Turkey could feel his own erection growing at the noises he was pulling from the other, he always loved those sounds, the little moans and mewls. He slid the hand that was on his lover's neck down to the man's pants and ripped them off, causing the other to gasp.

"S-Sadiq!" Greece exclaimed, his face was flushed and he couldn't think. He was still scared, but the pleasure was so good. His eyes widened as the taller man reached down and began undoing his own pants, pulling out his very large, very hard dick. Turkey smirked at the look of apprehension on the smaller's face.

He suddenly let go of the other's now fully hard member and crawled up his body 'till his dick was at his lover's face.

"You know what to do." He growled, his already low voice even lower and gruffer with lust. Heracles was shaking slightly but he opened his mouth and, despite the odd angle, took the large cock into his mouth. He heard the other hiss at the wet warmth and began pleasuring him, he knew all the right things to do to drive the man crazy. And he did them.

He swirled his tongue around the shaft while bobbing up and down and paying special attention to the tip when he came up. The odd angle made it difficult for him to perform his best and saliva dribbled out of his mouth and down the part of the cock he couldn't fit in his mouth. He could taste the bitter saltiness of precum and hoped the other would cum soon when suddenly he felt Sadiq pull away.

"Now time for my favorite part." He smirked as he lifted Heracles' legs as far as the ropes would allow then lined himself up with the smaller's entrance. Said brunette began to thrash around.

"Ό- Όχι! No!" He almost screamed, his voice an octave higher from panic. "Sadiq please! No!" But the elder ignored Greece's pleas for him to stop as he thrust in, sheathing himself completely in one swift thrust. The younger brunette's entire body went rigid as firey pain shot up his spine and he screamed. Luckily he had gotten used to Sadiq's size over the years of their relationship, but this hurt so much more because the other hadn't bothered to prepare him or use any lube.

"Lanet ...Eğer çok sıkı, çok iyi ..." Turkey grunted out curses as he started up a rough and fast pace. Greece cried out with every thrust, he felt his erection wilting and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Θεέ μου! Απλά με σκοτώσεις!" Heracles whimpered out as he felt Sadiq begin to go faster and harder. The hot room was filled with the noises of Turkey grunting, Greece groaning and whimpering, flesh slapping against flesh and the smell of sex. It made the younger brunette wish he was somewhere else, anywhere else, just not there, in that hot and sweaty room, with that vicious man above him.

Both of them were panting hard, their breathing becoming ragged as the elder's thrusts became more intense and the younger was becoming exhausted. Greece had stopped yelping and was now gasping every time the other brunette would trust, he felt himself going numb as Turkey used his smaller body.

Sadiq could feel himself getting closer, he was right on the brink, suddenly, his vision filled with tiny dancing lights as his body went rigid with his release.

Heracles felt the other fill him up and he grimaced, it felt wrong, sick. He usually loved the way it felt to be filled by his lover, but this time was different, Turkey had raped him. After all those years, he had raped him again.

Gasping, Turkey pulled out of Greece and hugged him. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He had raped Heracles. He hugged the younger tighter and he could feel his surprise.

"Sadiq… What?" Said man released the smaller as he brought their faces together and Greece gasped. "Your eyes! They're back…" he whispered.

"I'm so sorry Heracles… I didn't mean to- I don't know why- I-I couldn't stop…" The Turkish man looked miserable as he rambled to the Greek.

"Sadiq… Sh… It's alright…" The smaller brunette tried to calm the other, but realized he was still tied. Turkey noticed this as well and quickly untied his lover. "Ow… Fuck… You tied those things tight…" Greece grimaced slightly.

"I really a-" The larger was cut off mid-apology when lips were pressed firmly against his and arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"I told you its fine…" Heracles muttered when he pulled away slightly.

"But I swore to you I'd never do that again…" Sadiq looked down miserably, he really never had wanted to do that, he had every intention of keeping that promise he made all those years ago.

"Then why did you..?" There was no accusation in the question, just genuine curiosity.

"I don't know… I felt this weird sensation come over me and I felt like I had to… There was this horrible need inside me, and I couldn't control myself…" Sadiq felt like a terrible person, he never wanted to hurt his lover, at least not like this, on the battlefield it was ok, but not here.

"Well, I have no idea… But just know that I forgive you… You've done worse…" Greece kissed his lover chastely on the lips before pulling him down next to him on the bed. "Let's go to bed, maybe we'll find some answers in the morning…" Sadiq could only nod in response. He grabbed the sheet and threw it over them before wrapping his arms around his lover and drifting off into oblivion together.

Yay! This one is so much longer! I'm super happy with how this one turned out! Please let me know what you think! And review please! Reviews make me happy little author! And when you review, let me know which pair I should do next!

Also, please let me know if any of the translations are wrong… I used Google translate… Ugh…

Turkish:

Lütfen durun – Please stop

Yapamam – I can't

küçük yavru kedi – Little kitten

Lanet ...Eğer çok sıkı, çok iyi ... – Fuck… You are so good, so tight…

Greek:

Θεέ μου! Απλά με σκοτώσεις! – Oh god! Please just kill me!

Όχι – No

Παρακαλώ – Please

Γαμήσου – Fuck you


	3. Author's note

**Author's note:**

**I am so sorry you guys! I know it's taking me forever to update and I just figured I'd let you know why…**

**I was having trouble coming up with ideas for the next chapter. I knew which pairing I was doing and unfortunately it's a pairing I knew almost nothing about, so I went a read a bunch of stories of that couple. I read lots of stories and felt like I was ready to start writing. I put it off for a little bit but finally got out about a paragraph in between school work, friends, chores and other such things. Sadly, a few days after I got started on the story, my computer crashed… I guess I should also mention that I am using my school laptop… So I took it to the tech lady at my school and she tried to retrieve some data from it, but it was all corrupt, so… I had to start over. I like where it's going so far, so I guess it's kind of a good thing… but whatevs.**

**Also, I had almost finished 'Road Trip' which was a really cute story about the blonde family, but I also lost that… I may or may not re-write it…**

**To add on top of that, I got in major trouble recently and now have restrictions on my computer privileges, so it may take me even longer to finally finish this chapter… **

**Anyways, just thought I'd take the time to let you guys know.**

**I suppose I can also take this time to thank all of my reviewers, favers and alerters, or however you want to put it… Thank you guys soooooo much! It makes me really happy to see that people actually like what I'm writing. XD **

**And just because I love you guys so much, I'm giving you a little preview of my next chapter. It's completely un-edited, but not horrible… Anywho… Enjoy!**

The light from the TV screen illuminated the albino's face, throwing into stark reality the bags under his eyes. He was exhausted after playing this game for the past 8 hours and not having slept at all the night before. He just kept telling himself, _One more level, I'm almost there… Just a little more… _He growled in frustration as he mashed the buttons, making the character on screen run, dodge, jump and attack at all the right times. Prussia could feel the effects of his lack of sleep weighing down on his body, but he fought through it, struggling to stay awake and beat this damn game.


	4. Prussia X Austria

AN: I'm so sorry this took so long… Augh… I've had so many issues with this… Anyways, I'm changing a small part of this; the translations. All translations will now be in parenthesis after each statement that is in a different language.

Also, **Warnings:** Yaoi, rape, non-con, dubious consent, lemon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The light from the TV screen illuminated the albino's face, throwing into stark reality the bags under his eyes. He was exhausted after playing this game for the past 8 hours and not having slept at all the night before. He just kept telling himself, _One more level, I'm almost there… Just a little more… _He growled in frustration as he mashed the buttons, making the character on screen run, dodge, jump and attack at all the right times. Prussia could feel the effects of his lack of sleep weighing down on his body, but he fought through it, struggling to stay awake and beat this damn game.

An hour or so later he finally leapt to his feet, his fist punching the air. "Yes! I finally won! You couldn't beat the awesome me!" he yelled triumphantly before collapsing back onto the couch with a contented sigh. He closed his eyes momentarily, letting his mind wander. It wandered its way over to a certain brunette aristocrat the albino loved to mess with. He hadn't done that very much lately, being too busy with his game… He kinda missed the sound of Roderich yelling at him to get out and stop making faces at him. He chuckled quietly to himself, remembering. He just loved to piss of the Austrian; it was so entertaining and he never grew tired of it. He also loved to listen to his music, sitting by the window and listening to the melodious sounds coming from the room. He loved to watch the man play even more, but the brunette would often stop playing the moment he entered the room.

Gilbert himself was a fairly proficient musician, not that he would ever let anyone but Ludwig know that… Music was for prissies, or so he told Roderich… He could play many instruments including flute, viola and bass, both upright and guitar. Ludwig had even commented once that Gilbert was a good singer, but the albino doubted he was right… Prussia would never admit to knowing and even being good at so many things he considered 'sissy', it would ruin his awesome reputation.

Suddenly, he noticed a sound coming from upstairs. He figured it was probably just Feli getting a glass of water or a midnight-snack, so he ignored it, until he started to hear notes, music, drifting down into the basement where he lay and smirked. He quickly stood and crept up the stairs, through the kitchen and down the hall, fallowing the sound to the music room. He sat outside the door, simply listening and enjoying the swells and dips in the music, swaying slightly with them. His mind was back on the man that was, no doubt, on the other side of the door. His chocolate brown hair, lavender eyes, pale skin and delicate mole- the Prussian thought about them all. He didn't know why, but lately he had started noticing how cute the Austrian was; every little thing he did seemed cuter, more endearing. Gilbert found himself often just sitting and watching the man, watching him cook, clean, play music, do paperwork, all sorts of things, and whenever Austria would catch and question him, he'd just laugh it off.

Prussia suddenly jumped when a blindingly bright flash of light filled the hallway. It disappeared as quickly as it had come, and when the albino stood his blood red eyes were now a menacing sky blue.

(In Austria's room)

_It was dark… So dark… Maybe it was night… but then… Where was the moon? Where were the starts? How could it be this dark? The brunette shivered as he continued to look for something, anything. _

"_Help!" he called, hoping to catch someone's attention. He looked around, but saw nothing. Another shiver went up his spine, but this one was almost violent it was so strong. The man's breath started to quicken until he was sure he would hyperventilate, suddenly he had an urge, he needed to run. He didn't feel like he wanted to, but that he needed to, so he did, he sprinted off in a random direction._

"_Someone! Anyone! Please help!" He could feel tears starting to prick at his eyes as he yelled. He was so scared. _

_He suddenly skidded to a halt when a familiar green dressed, long haired brunette appeared, seemingly out of no-where, standing with her back to him._

"_Hungary!" He sighed in relief. He almost let those tears fall, he was so happy, but he held them back. Instead he reached for her arm, not caring how she would react, but just wanting the comfort of holding her again. But the moment his hand touched her arm, she vanished. She dissolved instantly into the air. Austria let out a cry as he tried to grab hold of her, but she was already gone._

"_It's ok… She never loved you anyways…" The brunette man spun around at the voice and almost cried out in joy._

"_Vash!" He wanted to embrace the smaller man, but didn't dare after what happened with Eliza._

"_Yes Roderich… I'm here." He smiled at the aristocrat, but his smile held none of the usual warmth._

"_Vash?" Austria questioned, the man's expression was odd, and it scared him slightly._

"_It's ok meine liebe… I'm here for you now…" The platinum blonde held out his arms, offering to embrace the brunette. Austria hesitated for only a moment before he stepped into the other's arms, but the moment they touched, the Swiss male disappeared, just as Elizabeta had._

"_No!" He let out a choked sob, letting the tears flow, feeling the heat roll down his cheeks._

"_Oi! Specs! What are you doing?" Austria turned at the familiar and unmistakable voice. Usually it grated on his nerves, but now, he was never more grateful to hear that voice._

"_Prussia!" he exclaimed, happily, if not a little shocked. The albino grinned._

"_Yup! It's the awesome me!"_

"_Please! Please stay with me! Everyone is leaving!" The Austrian cried out, desperately hoping the Prussian would say yes. Gilbert's face saddened at this._

"_Sorry Specs, I can't promise anything… After all, I'm not immortal anymore…" his words started to drift away and everything started going blurry._

"_No! Please! No! I don't want to be alone!" Everything was fading, the black closing in and blurring…_

"No!" Austria shot upright in his bed, his body and the sheets drenched in cold sweat. "Oh god no…" he hung his head into his hands and let the tears fall. "Please don't leave me… I don't want to be alone…" He practically whimpered into his hands. He sat there, just thinking, and crying, but soon the tears ran dry and he felt he needed to get his mind off it. He quickly stood and walked out of his room, down the hall and into the music room. Music was the one thing that could calm him no matter what happened. He lightly slid his fingers over the glossy black surface of the grand piano like an old friend, and that's really what it was to him. He sighed, sitting down lightly on the bench and lifting the cover over the keys. He set his hands where they should be and just began to play; the notes rose and fell, intertwining with each other. Roderich felt himself relaxing instantly. He sighed again as he continued to let the music weave itself, simply using his hands as a medium.

He was so lost in the music, he didn't hear the door to the music room open or the quiet footsteps as his long-time enemy snuck up behind him. He slowly brought the song to a close, unaware of anything around him and as the final notes rang through the air he let himself slump slightly and sigh in contentment. He was so relaxed that he jumped almost a foot in the air when he felt a muscular arm wrap around his waist.

"Hey Specs! Why so jumpy?" The Prussian laughed as the surprised aristocrat clutched his chest in a semi-comical and very undignified fashion.

"For the sake of all things holy Prussia! You nearly scared the pants off of me!" The brunette man turned around so his knees where on the same side of the bench as the cackling albino, crossing his arms and huffing.

"Well maybe that was the idea…" Gilbert smirked, but it wasn't his usual cocky smirk, there was something different about it. Austria shivered, then blushed, realizing what the taller man had insinuated.

"What?" He exclaimed, his face suddenly felt very hot.

"Maybe I was trying to get your pants off, but it obviously didn't work…" His smirk was becoming more and more unnerving and Austria flinched when the other leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Perhaps I should try a different method…" His voice was darker and deeper than normal, the Austrian shivered at the change.

"P-Prussia… W-what do you think you're doing?" He tried to back away, but the piano prevented that. He suddenly gasped and shuddered as he felt something wet and warm slide against the shell of his ear. _Oh god… _He felt the tongue of his longest-time enemy slide down his ear and neck, his mouth sucking and nibbling at irregular intervals. Roderich was frozen, _What the hell is happening…?_ A particularly hard bite shook him out of his shock and he squirmed away from the albino.

"Stoppen Sie das! Preußen!" (Stop this! Prussia!) In his panic he reverted back to his native language, his voice high and scared. The albino chuckled darkly, pushing himself closer to the panicking brunette.

"Stop what Specs?" He smiled, his fang-like incisors glinting in the moonlight, giving him a predatory, feral look.

"Stop! Just stop!" Roderich was panicking, Prussia had never acted this way towards him before and it was scaring the hell out of him. He forced his hands between their chests and pressed his palms against Gilbert's chest, trying to push him away. Unfortunately the albino was stronger and simply smirked, biting down on the creamy neck in front of him and wrapping his strong arms around the aristocrat's small waist. The brunette cried out in pain at the bite, whimpering and tensing his body.

"C'mon Specs, just shut up and enjoy the ride." Prussia smirked, whispering into the smaller man's ear causing said man to gasp and squirm.

"W-was? Preußen!" (W-what? Prussia!) Roderich whimpered, thoroughly confused and slightly terrified. The albino's smirk widened as he reached up and pulled back slightly to quickly pull the brunette's shirt up and over his head, tossing it somewhere in the room. Austria squeaked in shock, his wide eyes meeting the Prussian's for the first time.

"P-Preußen…? I-ihre augen…?" (P-Prussia…? Y-your eyes…?) The aristocrat gasped and in his momentary distraction Prussia was able to yank the smaller man's pants and boxers off, tossing them in the same general direction as his shirt. Roderich's eyes had never been this wide and he had never felt this scared, a violent shudder raced through his body as he fully comprehended the look of pure lust the other was giving him. He simply whimpered, too scared to form words as the Prussian slowly moved closer again, his lips suddenly capturing the other's in a forcefully passionate kiss. Austria squeezed his eyes closed and tried to keep his mouth closed, but Prussia would have none of that and he bit down hard on Roderich's bottom lip, causing him to gasp. The albino slithered his tongue into the now open mouth and forcefully and brutally invaded the Austrian's warm cavern, causing the one below him to squirm and protest.

"B-bitte! Stoppen…" (P-please! Stop…) Roderich pleaded, he was terrified, more terrified than he ever had in his entire life but Gilbert didn't care one bit as he brought one of his hands to the brunette man's semi-hard cock, quickly bringing it to life.

"You keep telling me to stop… But you're so easily excited, your body doesn't seem to want me to stop…" The albino's smirk widened when his only response was a whimper, and his hand continued to play with the aristocrat's sensitive flesh. He could feel his own arousal tightening his pants and decided it was time to free it. He suddenly let go of the other man's cock and chuckled when he was met with a disappointed whimper.

"It's alright Specs, I'll be right back." He smirked at the dazed, glassy-eyed look on the other's face and he quickly rid himself of his shirt, then his pants and boxers, tossing all of them in a random direction before settling back on top of the Austrian. Roderich looked up in surprise as he was suddenly pulled out of his pleasure-induced daze, blushing madly when he realized Prussia was naked on top of him.

"P-Prussia…?" He asked tentatively, hoping the other would just stop. Instead the white-haired male latched his mouth to the smaller's neck, sucking, licking and biting as he moved down to his collarbone, then his chest. _O-oh god… This feels so good… what the hell is he doing? Why is he naked? I don't understand… _All these thoughts were running through the Austrian's head as Gilbert moved over, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking harshly. Austria almost screamed at the feeling, his extremely sensitive nipples not used to the stimulation.

"Prussia! Wh-what are you d-doing and w-why?" He asked, his voice and body shaking. The Prussian smirked.

"I'm getting you horny, obviously, so I can fuck you."

"WHAT?" The smaller man almost shouted, his body going rigid with shock. "B-but how?" He asked before he could stop himself, and suddenly the pieces all clicked together in the Prussian's head.

"Specs… Are you a virgin?" It was a simple question, but it caused the brunette's face to turn bright red.

"O-of course!" He sputtered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I would never participate in such lewd, improper activities!" He sounded just like his normal self and the Prussian almost flat-out laughed.

"Well tonight, we're gonna fix that." He grinned that feral grin once more and grabbed the Austrian's dick.

"Ah! N-nein!" (N-no!) Roderich gasped, and Prussia returned his mouth to the smaller man's chest, moving his way down the previously unmarked, creamy skin.

"Nein… Nein, nein, nein…" His begging quieted to almost a whisper and he shook slightly as the albino's very warm, very talented mouth traveled lower and lower. Suddenly Austria nearly screamed in as his member was engulfed in wet heat and a bolt of what he now knew was pleasure shot along his spine and settled above his groin. He whimpered as the unfamiliar feelings coursed through his body, his over-sensitive nerves reacting to Prussia's obvious talent. He whimpered, not knowing what to do or how to deal with this, it all felt like way too much.

"Preußen… Bitte… Es ist zu viel ..." (Prussia… Please… It's too much…) He barely managed to gasp out, and Prussia smirked up at him before pulling away, his lips making a wet 'pop' sound as they left the rigid flesh.

"Alright… I guess since it's your first time you probably won't be able to handle two orgasms… So we'll move right along." He came back up, grabbing the Austrian's waist and turning him so he was laying down on his back along the bench. The albino smirked as he placed three fingers at the other's mouth.

"Saugen." (Suck) He commanded, using their native language knowing it sounded more like a command that way. Roderich looked confused, but at the commanding tone he opened his mouth and took them in.

"Make sure they've got a good coat of saliva, or this will hurt way more than it needs to." He leaned down as he said this, the last part being whispered near the brunette's ear before he licked it and began attacking it. Austria gasped at the feeling but continued to service the fingers; if it meant less pain for him then he would gladly do it, even though he had no idea why he needed to do it. When Gilbert felt they had a good enough coating he pulled them from the man's mouth with a smirk and brought them down near the smaller's puckered entrance. He lifted the creamy, pale legs up around his waist and slipped his middle finger in. Roderich flinched at the strange feeling, it didn't really hurt but it was really uncomfortable. He wiggled, trying to get used to the new sensation when suddenly Prussia began to thrust his finger. Austria's eyes widened and he gasped.

"P-Prussia… I don't like this… Stop…" He whined slightly, then gasped as the albino slipped in another finger.

"Ow! Th-that hurts… Prussia…" He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut at the pain, he knew Prussia wasn't going to listen to him, not that he ever did. Suddenly Gilbert added a third finger and Austria cried out.

"Oh god! Ow… It hurts! Please stop!" He begged but it seemed to go unnoticed by the taller man, who was preoccupied with fingering him and leaving dark, obvious hickies on his neck. The fingers in his ass hurt but it was going away and actually starting to feel good… Roderich felt himself slipping into the sensations and let loose a small moan before clapping his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. Prussia smirked against the smaller man's neck taking a last suck at the mark he was making before coming up to be face-to-face with the Austrian.

"Alright Specs… Get down on your knees." The albino's smirk was terrifying so the brunette obeyed, sliding off the piano bench and onto the floor, on his knees. He looked up expectantly at Prussia, having no clue what to do.

"Saugen." Gilbert gave the same command as earlier, but this time he guided Roderich's head towards his erection, his smirk as wide as ever. Austria blushed at having the other man's cock right in front of his face and normally he would have pulled back and refused but he was curious, so he gave the shaft an experimental lick. Prussia hissed as he felt the tongue on his manhood and encouraged by that and the fact that it didn't taste too bad, Roderich wrapped his lips around the head. The albino growled in lust and threaded his fingers through the chocolate locks of the Austrian and pulled him forward, causing him to take more in, but not enough to gag him.

"Make sure to get it nice and wet." He growled and Austria did just that, licking all up and down the large shaft in front of him. Soon Prussia decided it was wet enough and he pulled up on Roderich's hair, pulling him off and guiding him back onto the bench. After the brunette was back in his previous position on the bench Gilbert lifted the smooth, pale legs of the other up onto his shoulders. Roderich looked at him with a confused expression that quickly turned to shock as the albino's tip entered his hole.

"Ah! Nein!" Austria gasped, but was unable to do much else besides bring his arms up to wrap around the taller man's neck.

"Pru- ssia," his breath hitched at the strange, painful feeling in his ass. "Please… No…" He finished his plea, looking up into the albino's eyes before remembering that they were no longer the familiar blood red, but that cold, terrifying, sky blue. He quickly closed his eyes, squeezing them shut in a vain attempt to shut everything out. The pain got worse as Gilbert pushed in further, ignoring the brunette's protests and Austria gasped and whimpered. The albino continued pushing until he was all the way in, his balls resting against Roderich's pert butt and he groaned in pleasure.

"Scheiße… So tight…" (Shit…) Gilbert growled and Roderich shuddered, trying to even out his breathing that was coming in gasps and pants.

"P-Prussia… Please… It hurts… T-take it out…" The aristocrat was gasping as he begged the albino, the pain was so intense. It felt like there was liquid fire traveling up and down his spine and he felt tears at the corners of his lavender eyes. Prussia once again ignored the smaller man's protests and he pulled out slowly, then pushed back in, starting up a slow, strong rhythm. Roderich let loose a small scream at the pain, his body shivering and shuddering, he gripped Prussia's back tighter, his nails raking red lines on the albino's pale back. The brunette tried to plead with the albino, but he couldn't seem to find the words. His mind was in a haze of pain and he couldn't form words. Suddenly Prussia hit something inside of Austria and a bolt of pleasure shot up his spine. His gasping cries suddenly turned needy. He needed that spot to be hit again, oh god he needed it, the pleasure/pain mix was maddening but he needed more. Suddenly that spot was hit again and Roderich's body convulsed , his grip on the pale back and shoulders tightening.

"Ah! Again! Please! Right there!" The aristocrat begged, having found his voice again and Gilbert seemed to hear him this time, speeding up his thrusts and aiming towards that spot. Soon Roderich was a moaning, screaming, writhing mess; his usually immaculate hair, disheveled and splayed out on the piano bench's green cloth. His face was flushed and he was panting, his glasses had fallen off long ago.

Prussia went harder and faster, his thrusts turning almost frantic as his end neared. He grabbed onto the Austrian's now weeping cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts, causing said Austrian to scream even louder in the overwhelming pleasure. Austria could feel something happening, like every muscle in his groin was tightening and tightening, the pressure was becoming unbearable. Suddenly everything released and his seed shot onto his chest and abdomen, his body shaking with his first-ever orgasm. Prussia hissed at the feeling of the already tight passage tightening, thrusting a few more times before his felt his own release, cuming inside of the aristocrat.

"Oh fuck…" Prussia whispered, his eyes widening with the realization of what he'd just done.

"Shit!" He carefully pulled out of the smaller male, causing said man to whimper in discomfort.

"P-Prussia?" Austria asked, dazed and exhausted.

"Ja?" (Yes?) Gilbert asked back, tentatively, he wasn't sure how the smaller man would react. He had just raped him after all…

"What just happened?"

"Um… Well… Uh…" He couldn't find the words to explain that he had just raped his long-time enemy/ally. Noticing his stuttering, Austria looked up and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Your eyes! They're back!" The Austrian lifted his hand to the Prussian's face, stroking it lightly. Prussia's eyes widened slightly, not expecting the gentle contact to send a small jolt through his body.

"Gott, Austria… I'm so sorry…" (God,) Prussia closed his eyes, feeling the shame of what he had just done wash over him. Being a country, he had raped plenty of times, but that was for invasions and wars… This was completely different.

"For what?" Gilbert's eyes flew open and he stared in shock at the gentle smile of the brunette below him.

"Well… I-I… I raped you…" Roderich sat up slowly, bringing his face to the Prussian's. The brunette held in a flinch of pain as he brought his head up to rest forehead-to-forehead with the larger man, lavender staring into crimson.

"Yeah, you did." Prussia looked down at this, but Austria's hand on his chin coaxed him to look up and soft lips met his own. Gilbert's eyes widened in shock. Roderich pulled back and looked at him, smiling at his shocked face.

"So the least you can do is carry me to bed." The albino broke into a smile that that comment, and he got off the bench and picked up the smaller man. The Prussian carried the small Austrian up the stairs and to his room, walking in and setting him down on the bed. He placed the covers over the brunette and turned to leave.

"Wait. Prussia." The albino stopped and turned.

"Please stay with me…" Prussia smiled at this and he walked over to slide in next to the smaller man.

"Gilbert."

"What?" Austria asked, half-asleep.

"My name… It's Gilbert." The brunette smiled.

"Mine's Roderich."

They fell asleep comfortably close, their arms barely brushing and Roderich hoped that wouldn't be the only night spent like that. He never wanted to sleep alone again.

* * *

><p>AN: Holy crap! Finally! I'm done! That took forever! Shit…<p>

I think this was the longest chapter so far… About 4,000 words… damn…

Anyways! Please review! I'm not very happy with this chapter and want to know what you think.


End file.
